Cerezo y Stramberry
by Luna Issabella
Summary: bue... como explicarlo  bien, las mew mew despues de un par de años sin ver a las animas chimeras han descubierto uan nueva señal de estas en la pacifica aldea de Konoha... un universo alterno!  y porfas si se les ocurre otro titulo habisenme
1. Chapter 1

**Cap1**

En el hermoso Tokio, mas específicamente en el Café Mew Mew (.) se encontraban seis humanos y tres seres muy diferentes a estos. Parecían hablar de trivialidades, cuando un rubio salio de lo que parecía una cocina e interrumpió la conversación

-lamentó interrumpir, pero ya hay que abrir el café

-hay Shirogane no seas tan amargado… es temprano aun-dijo una pelirroja sin ganas de empezar a trabajar

-y tu aquí temprano?-pregunto el rubio sorprendido, la aludida se puso roja de la rabia

-POR FAVOR… NI QUE SEA LA PRIMERA VEZ-vocifero a punto de saltar en cima del rubio, una peliverde junto a una peliazul la detuvieron agarrandola por los brazos

-ya, ya Ichigo, cálmate, Shirogane tiene razón ya es hora de abrir-trato de calmarla la peliazul… y lo logro

-además-continuo el rubio-abrimos temprano por que tendremos que cerrar temprano

-a que te refieres?-pregunto esta vez una pelimorada

-se los explicare luego; Kisshu, Taruto, Pai, por el momento retírense pero vengan dentro de un par de horas… a ustedes también les tengo que contar de mi descubrimiento

-como digas-dijo indiferente un pelinegro y desapareció en una serie de ondas, los otros dos se fueron de igual forma sin decir palabra (cosa rara en ellos no?). Las chicas abrieron el café y empezaron a trabajar.

-Un par de horas después-

Se veía a 5 chicas despatarradas (literalmente) en las sillas, cuando derepente sintieron a sus espaldas el aire moverse como en ondas. Voltearon con una velocidad poco apropiada para el cansancio que se cargaban. Se encontraron frente a los ciniclones que tenían cara de no querer estar hay.

-al fin llegan-dijo Shirogane saliendo de la cocina junto a Keiichiro

-Bien-dijo el pelimorado- que es lo que nos tienen que decir?

-bajemos al sótano, hay será mas fácil de explicar-dijo tranquilamente Keiichiro. Las chicas se levantaron y lo siguieron en silencio.

Al llegar Shirogane y Keiichiro se detuvieron y le dieron la espalda a una gran pantalla que había en la pared

-OK, lo que debíamos decirle es que detectamos presencia cinicloniana no muy lejos de aquí-dijo Shirogane-ustedes saben algo?-le pregunto a los ciniclones

-no tenemos ni idea de lo que esta pasando-respondió un peliverde

-y donde exactamente se esta manifestando la presencia?- tomo la palabra la líder de las Mew Mew

-ese es el problema, es en lugar llamado… Konoha-dijo Shirogane dándose la vuelta hacia la computadora e insertando unos datos en esta. En la pantalla empezaron a aparecer imágenes. En todas se veía un hermoso bosque en diferentes ángulos, los árboles eran frondosos y altos

-espera Shirogane-interrumpió una peliverde- Konoha no es la aldea de la hoja… una leyenda?

-exacto Lettuce… y no aparece en ningún mapa-dijo Keiichiro

-y como llegaron las chimera animas… o algún ciniclon aya?-pregunto esta vez una pequeña (ya no tan pequeña) niña de pelo dorado

-y hay esta el misterio de todo esto y yo, Keiichiro y yo pensamos que lo mas seguro se han estado abriendo portales…

-insinúas que es en otra dimensión-interrumpió el pelimorado

-en otra dimensión no Pai… en un universo alterno-dijo con calma Keiichiro-Ryō y yo hemos estado pensando… y creemos que seria bueno que ustedes y nosotros vayamos a investigar esto

-el próximo ''portal'' se abrirá mañana entre las 6 y las 7… iremos todos a revisar

-literalmente nos estas obligando Shirogane-replicaron un peliverde y una pelirroja a la vez, se miraron y se sonrojaron ligeramente

-bien Ichigo… y si te digo que esto contara como su trabajo y yo les pagare por esto?

-me estas sobornando-suspiro cansada- a ver que historia le inventare a mis padres para poder venir-susurro para si

-bien, nos vemos mañana aquí a las 5:30… e Ichigo… trata de llegar temprano-la aludida rechino los dientes y asintió

(En Konoha)

Era un día tranquilo y soleado en la hermosa Konoha. Una hermosa pelirosa se paseaba por las tranquilas calles de la aldea. Iba sumergida en su propio mundo, pensando en cosas como que era maravilloso que al fin Naruto le haya pedido a Hinata que sea su novia (si el despistado rubio se dio cuenta de a la que amaba era a ella y no a Sakura), en que era muy extraño que Sasuke e Itachi se llevasen bien (Sasuke volvió junto a su hermano unos meses después de haberse encontrado y casi matarse) y q era mucho mas raro que Tsunade y los viejos del consejo los haya dejado quedarse sin perjuicios y sin hacer misiones tontas. En fin, su mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos, que fueron interrumpidos por su amigo y compañero de equipo

-SAKURA-CHAN…-grito el rubio, la aludida se volvió y vio a Naruto correr hacia ella, y con el venían los hermanos Uchiha

-Naruto-le sonrío amable mente aunque por dentro quería golpearlo por gritar tanto-que pasa?-pregunto cuando llego hacia ella

-es que la vieja…-se detuvo un segundo a tomar aliento- te mando a buscar, nos tiene una misión

-bien vamos-el camino de vuelta lo encabezo ella

(Toc toc… N/A lo siento no tenemos efectos de sonidos)

-adelante-los cuatro entraron inmediatamente-ya que están aquí todos les explicare acerca de la misión-se quedo en silencio unos minutos preocupando a su alumna

-de que se trata?-pregunto el mayor de los Uchihas ya cansado de tanta intriga

-se han visto avistamientos de criaturas extrañas en el bosque que rodea la aldea, eso preocupa a los ancianos del consejo-tomo aire y analizo sus palabras-tan bien lo que sea que anda por hay suelto a atacado a algunos viajeros que pasan por la aldea para descansar, Sakura, tu misma haz atendido esas heridas

-si Tsunade-sama, eran marcas como de garras, otras eran como quemaduras; difíciles de curar, eh inclusive tuvimos que practicar operaciones con una posibilidad de supervivencia muy minima-le informo la pelirosa tanto al grupo como a su maestra

-exacto, bueno al punto, su misión será que saldrán a una excursión y averiguaran que es lo que hay haya fuera y como detenerlo, saldrán mañana temprano

-hai-dijeron Sakura y Naruto a la vez, Sasuke e Itachi simplemente asintieron y los cuatro se marcharon

(De vuelta a Tokio pero al otro día :P)

Ichigo's pov

Eran alrededor de las 6:00 de la mañana y estaba sentada a la entrada del café esperando a los otros, me había costado trabajo convencer a mi madre de que no me iba a pasar nada, y a mi padre de que no me iba a escapar con Masaya. Eso último me hizo reír

-de que te ríes koneko-Chan?-me gire bruscamente para encontrarme con Kisshu que me miraba atento, le sonreí

-buenos días, y con respecto a la pregunta… quien solo se ríe de alguna picardía se acuerda-le dije en tono burlón, en estos últimos años me a empezado a caer bien, hasta el punto de gustarme

-ah ustedes los humanos y sus extrañas expresiones-negó con la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado-donde están las demás?

-ni idea, llevo aquí media hora y nada que aparecen, y tus hermanos?

-cuando me vine no estaban

-te imaginas que se hayan ido sin nosotros?- pregunte burlona

-bueno, mejor para mi- se acerco peligrosamente-así te tengo solito para mi-sonrío con una tanta de esas sonrisas suyas que me ponían nerviosas

-pe… pero que dices?- desvíe la vista y la fije en la entrada, vi a Lettuce y a Mint junto a Pudding entrar por ella, sonreí para mis adentros ''al menos no me habían dejado''.

Al rato llegaron los demás, Shirogane dio la orden de que nos pusiéramos a investigar, y cualquier cosa avisar a nuestras compañeras (nos dividiríamos en grupos de dos)

-oye, y no deberíamos tener un punto de reunión y una hora exacta para reunirnos todos?-pregunte

-si, nos reuniremos a las nueve en punto en el centro del bosque, bien los grupos quedan así: Lettuce y Pai, Pudding y Taruto, Zakuro y Keiichiro, Ichigo y Kisshu y por ultimo Mint y yo, bien partamos-genial me toco con el extraterrestre que casualmente estaba enamorado de mi.

Llegaron las nueve y no habíamos encontrado nada, así que nos dirigimos al punto de reunión. Al llegar ya estaban todos hay

-bien, parece que fue una falsa alarm…- no termine la frase por que un golpe (que no supe de donde provenía) me lanzo por los aires. Caí de espaldas y choque contra un árbol. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, levante la vista y vi a las chicas transformarse, no perdí el tiempo y también me transforme

-Mew Mew Stramberry-pronuncie. Fui hacia mis compañeras para ayudarla…

(En Konoha) (INNER: cuando dejaras de cambiar de universo, YO: cállate y déjame continuar)

Sakura's pov

Me levante temprano (a eso de las 7) y me encamine a la entrada de la aldea para esperar a mis compañeros. En la entrada no había ni un alma, me senté en el banco que había allí y me puse a pensar para despejar la mente. Aun me sorprendía que Sasuke y su hermano regresaran a la aldea, juntos, eso fue lo mas extraño. Recuerdo como se reintegro Sasuke al equipo 7 y como Itachi entro como nuevo integrante ( ya que Sai había sido reaccionado a la raíz Ambu).

Momentos después divise a los hermanos acercarse, parecían platicar, pero al verme se callaron. Ya estaba acostumbrada, aunque no pude evitar una punzada de dolor en el pecho por que ellos me ignoraron olímpicamente. Se sentaron a mi lado silenciosamente, y yo no trate de sacar conversación, concentrándome en recordar las instrucciones particulares que me dio la Hokague

-Flash Back—

-Tsunade-sama me mando a llamar?-dije entrando en su oficina

-si Sakura, siéntate- obedecí inmediatamente- te llame para decirte que tengas mucho cuidado en la misión, no es como cualquier otra y tu lo sabes

-si sensei

-y también quería darte esto-me entrego un pergamino que llevaba grabado un pétalo de cerezo-es para casos de emergencias, aquí tienes unos cuantos jutsus médicos en caso de que alguno salga herido

-hai-lo tome y me levante dispuesta a marcharme

-ah y Sakura-me gire levemente-ten mucho cuidado-asentí extrañada y salí de la oficina de la Hokague

-Fin de Flash Back-

Aun me extrañaba el por que mi maestra me había dicho tal cosa.

Dieron las ocho y media y Naruto aun no llegaba. Me estaba impacientando y si no llegaba en cinco minutos…

-Sakura-Chan-lo vi acercarse corriendo-lamento la tardanza-dijo ya a unos pasos de mí y con una de sus típicas sonrisas, no aguante más y le golpee en la cabeza

-itte, Sakura por que lo hiciste-pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

-para que aprendas a llegar temprano, ya se te esta pegando la manía de Kakashi-sensei

-si ya terminaron-interrumpió el mayor de los Uchihas, asentimos y nos encaminamos a cumplir nuestra misión.

Estuvimos saltando de rama en rama sin ver nada sospechoso, eran eso de las nueve menos cuarto y aun no habíamos visto nada

-creo que aquí no hay nada-dijo Naruto a mi lado asentí, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo estaba apunto de pasar

''Inner: se llama sexto sentido

Saku: Inner!, hace mucho que no te veo, y por que lo dices

Inner: será por que es algo que poseemos las mujeres, y como que hace mucho que no nos vemos si cuando te miras al espejo me miras a mi ¬¬''

-Sakura cuidado-mire hacia el frente y una bestia horrenda se venia encima mío, lo esquive con suma facilidad. Me gire y lo vi correr hacia mas adentro del bosque, lo dude dos veces y lo seguí.

-espera Sakura-oí la voz de mi compañero pero ya estaba tras el rastro de esa cosa.

-espera, de esta no te escapas-le lance un par de kunais pero los esquivo, lo seguí hasta el claro del bosque y hay lo perdí, puesto que me quede paralizada por lo que tenia enfrente.

-Sakura estas bien?-Naruto había llegado a mi lado y me miraba preocupado-esa cosa no te lastimo?- sentí que los otros dos estaban tras suyo, pero yo no podía salir de la impresión

-quie… quienes son ustedes?- murmure casi inaudiblemente, habían diez chicos, cinco chicas y cinco chicos. Tres de las chicas estaban de rodillas y parecía que habían tenido una gran pelea, los otros parecía que se estaban acabando de recobrar de un fuerte golpe. De las que estaban en el suelo la del medio tenia el pelo rosa y corto, como el mío, a excepción de unas orejas de gato que tenia en la cabeza. Sus ojos eran rosas y llevaba un extraño vestido rosa; la que estaba a su izquierda tenia el pelo y los ojos verdes y al de la derecha tenia orejas de mono, su pelo era amarillo dorado y sus ojos eran color miel.

-de que estas…-Naruto desvío la vista hacia donde yo miraba y se quedo igual de sorprendido…

(Minutos antes en Tokio)

Ichigo's pov

Esta cosa nos daba tremenda lucha y yo ya estaba cansada. De un momento a otro un agujero (que parecía un vértice) azul apareció de la nada y nos absorbió a todos.

Estábamos en un lugar que no conocía, había muchos árboles a nuestro alrededor, Lettuce y Pudding estaban cada una a mis lados, me dolía todo. Oí un ruido y levante la vista, vi al animal chimera acercarse a nosotros, pero salto y se perdió por el profundo y oscuro bosque, volví la vista al frente y vi a una chica con el pelo rosa que le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos eran jades, muy hermosos, su piel era blanca y estaba estupefacta, nos miraba como si fuéramos una aparición. Al momento llego un chico rubio que bestia tan extraño como ella

-Sakura estas bien?-le pregunto-esa cosa no te lastimo- a sus espaldas vi a dos pelinegros que se mantuvieron a distancia

-quie… quienes son ustedes?-murmuro en apenas un susurro, el rubio la miraba de forma rara, como si se hubiese dado un golpe

-de que estas…-en ese instante desvío su vista hasta nosotros y se quedo sin habla…


	2. Cap 2 presentaciones

**Cap2**

En el capitulo anterior: -Sakura estas bien?...

-quie… quienes son ustedes?-murmuro en apenas un susurro, el rubio la miraba de forma rara, como si se hubiese dado un golpe

-de que estas…-en ese instante desvío su vista hasta nosotros y se quedo sin habla…

Ichigo's pov

La chica del pelo rosa, que parecía llamarse Sakura, reacciono de forma brusca y golpeo al rubio en la cabeza

-itte, itte, y yo que hice?-se quejo como un niño pequeño

-si serás imbecil, por que no seguiste a esa cosa?-le espeto furiosa, respiro profundamente y pareció calmarse-ya déjalo, se encuentran bien?-no se si se lo pregunto a los otros dos o a nosotros

-a quien le hablas molestia?-pregunto un pelinegro acercándose a ellos-ya veo-nos miro detenidamente y puso la vista en mi, no se el porque me estremecí ligeramente. La chica del pelo rosa se acerco a nosotros e instintivamente retrocedí

-tranquila-sonrío-solo voy a curarte…

-Ichigo, me llamo Ichigo-le devolví la sonrisa

-bien Ichigo, yo soy Sakura Haruno, gusto conocerte-sentí algo calido en mi brazo y mire hacia el, de la mano de Sakura salía una especie de energía verde y me sentía mucho mejor-y ellos quienes son?-pregunto curiosa

-bueno…

-yo soy Ryō-dijo Shirogane quitándome la palabra-y ellos son Keiichiro, Pai, Taruto, Kisshu, Lettuce, Mint, Pudding y Zakuro-dijo señalando a cada uno-y ellos?-señalo a los acompañantes de Sakura

-ah ellos…

-Naruto Uzumaki-interrumpió el rubio- y este es el dobe Sasuke Uchiha-dijo señalando al moreno-y este su hermano Itachi

-un gusto conocerlos-dijo Sakura, ya terminando de ayudar a pudding- y de donde vienen?

-de Tokio-dije

-Tokio?- pregunto confundida, Shirogane se puso a mi altura

-recuerda que estamos en una dimensión diferente a la nuestra-me susurro al oído-y ustedes?

-de la mejor aldea de todo el mundo Ninja-dijo el rubio-venimos de Konoha

-Interesante-murmuro Shirogane-bien, ustedes vieron esa cosa verdad?

-a estado matando a los aldeanos y atacando a viajeros-respondió Sakura-y por poco lo detenemos

-será que lo perdiste-dijo secamente el tal Sasuke, eso me irrito

-bueno yo almenos intente detenerlo, y tu que hiciste eh Sasuke?-refuto furiosa

-ya Sakura-Chan, cálmate si, por que no mejor lo llevamos a donde Tsunade-oba-san para ver si podemos ayudarlos-la aludida lo miro dándole la razón-síganos-dijo con gran entusiasmo. Empezó a saltar de rama en rama pero la pelirosa lo detuvo

-si no te diste cuenta Naruto, nuestros amigos no son ninjas, hay que ir caminando

-duraremos mucho-por primera vez hablo el tal Iachi

-pues adelántense- dijo Sakura hosca-Naruto y yo los llevaremos-los hermanos asintieron y se fueron bastante rápido

Sakura's Pov

Odiaba cuando los hermanos se ponían así de pesados y principal mente Sasuke. No me deje inmutar cuando me llamo molestia, aunque me dolió en el orgullo no me iba a dejar llevar por su juego… aunque no estaba tan segura de que lo haya echo adrede.

Caminamos en silencio guiándolos hacia la aldea. Estaba ensimismada y algo molesta. Pero el movimiento de la cola gatuna de Ichigo me hizo parar de repente

-que pasa Sakura?- pregunto Naruto a mi lado, pase de el y me gire hacia los chicos

-de casualidad ustedes no tienen algo para ocultar eso?-les señale a las chicas sus partes de animal-seria muy extraño para los aldeanos

-tienes razón-afirmo Ichigo, les indico a las chicas algo y de un momento a otro, tanto su atuendo como sus orejas y colas desaparecieron. Tanto Naruto como yo nos sorprendimos. El pelo de Ichigo pasó del rosa a un castaño rojizo, más rojo que castaño pero se acercaba

-wao, como hacen eso?-pregunto arruto sorprendido

-es largo de explicar-dijo, Lettuce si no me equivocaba, de una forma muy tierna y tímida, lo cual me recordó a Hinata

-nos lo explicaran cuando lleguemos a la oficina de Tsunade-Sama, Naruto, démonos prisa-el asintió e hizo una posición de manos llevándonos en una bola de humo hacia la oficina de la Hokague. Aparecimos en frente de su puerta

-sabes-dijo Arruto-debimos haberlo hecho hace rato- ''ya lo creo'' pensé. Toque la puerta

-adelante-la voz de mi maestra se oía molesta. Entramos y fije mi vista en los hermanos Uchiha que nos miraban de una forma extraña

Sasuke's Pov

Entraron y la molestia de Sakura se quedo parada como pensando.

-bien, así que ellos son los que se encontraron en el bosque no?-pregunto la gondaime, Sakura asintió- bien, preséntense

-Yo soy Ichigo Momomiya-dijo una pelirroja ''no era pelirosa?''

-Mint Aizawa-se presento una peliazulada

-Lettuce Midorikawa-dijo la peliverde

-Pudding Fong-dijo alegremente la rubia, la cual me recordaba al dobe de Naruto

-y yo Zakuro Fujiwara-dijo una pelimorada, que parecía imponente y supuse que era la líder del grupo

-y ellos son Ryō Shirogane y Keiichiro Akasaka-dijo Ichigo

-eh, y ellos?-pregunto Naruto señalando a los otros tres chicos

-ellos son Kisshu, Pai y Taruto Ikisatashi-dijo Lettuce

-bien, como llegaron a este lugar, y como es eso de que tienen partes de animales?-pregunto la rubia

-es una muy larga historia-repuso Pudding

-tenemos todo el día-dijo la gondaime dando a entender que no iba a aceptar un no como respuesta

Fin Sasuke's Pov

-bien-dijo Ichigo-nosotras somos las Tokio Mew Mew, unas podría decirse súper heroínas de la ciudad de Tokio

-Tokio?-pregunto Tsunade

-es complicado de explicar-intervino Shirogane-nosotros venimos de un… podría decirse universo alterno, donde su aldea es solo una antigua leyenda de grandes héroes

-OK entiendo, pero como es eso de las Tokio Mew Mew?

-es un proyecto donde implantamos genes animales que concordaban con el ADN de las chicas

-en otras palabras una mutación?-pregunto Sakura

-no, las mutaciones son como lo que vieron en el bosque-corrigió Keiichiro-esas cosas se llaman animas chimeras, son la mutación de un animal con un chimera

-y ustedes también son del grupo de las Mew Mew?-Pregunto Naruto dirigiéndose a los hermanos Ikisatashi

-no-respondió Pai-nosotros somos… ciniclones

-y eso es?

-no pertenecemos al planeta tierra

-y por que están aquí?

-por que al parecer alguien de nuestro planeta a estado por aquí causando la aparición de las animas cimeras, y venimos a detenerles

-ya veo-dijo Tsunade pensativa, miro a Sakura que miraba al grupo con suma intriga-bien, se pueden retirar, ustedes-dijo señalando al grupo-y Sakura se quedan-todos asintieron, y salieron

-que sucede Tsunade-sama?-pregunto Sakura intrigada

-si, ellos se quedaran en tu casa, después de todo es bastante amplia, no te molestara verdad?

-por supuesto que no-sonrío, ya se iba a retirar pero Tsunade la detuvo

-ah y Sakura, te quiero encargar algo

-lo que mande-las chicas la miraban como si tuviera un animal extraño en la cabeza (INNER: a lo mejor les extraña ver a alguien más con el pelo rosa aparte de Ichigo YO: no interrumpas ¬¬)

-quiero que les enseñes todo lo que puedas sobre el mundo Ninja, los entrenes en lo básico para que almenos no corran peligro con los demás ninjas y consígueles ropa adecuada… no creo que con eso puedan entrenar

-como guste Tsunade-sama-Sakura se dio media vuelta y les indico que la siguieran. En cuanto salio Tsunade se giro hacia la ventana

-les pido no interfieran-de una esquina salieron Sasuke e Itachi

-le a encargado a la molestia que los entrene?-dijo Sasuke incrédulo

-Sasuke, Sakura no es la misma que tu conoces, si quieren les permitiré observar, pero no interfieran

-hai-y salieron de allí

- en la casa de Sakura-

-bien-decía una pelirrosa mientras le mostraba la enorme casa-esta serán sus habitaciones- los sitúo en cinco habitaciones, una era para los ciniclones, otras tres para Shirogane y Keiichiro, Pudding y Mint, Zakuro y Lettuce e Ichigo ocupaba la ultima

-OK-dijo muy animada Ichigo

-chicos en su habitación deje la ropa espero os quede-decía Sakura con un leve sonrojo-y para ustedes acompáñenme-las chicas la siguieron hacia su habitación-elijan lo que quieran-sobre su cama había un montón de ropa

-que bien-grito pudding

-yo quiero este-dijo inmediatamente Mint tomando entre sus manos un vestido lila con orillas de un morado oscuro*

-yo este-dijo Zakuro tomando un vestido negro con rojo estilo kimono*

-y yo este-dijo Lettuce escogiendo un vestido azul con blanco*

-a ver, a ver-decía pudding infantilmente-este-dijo escogiendo un conjunto consistente en un pantalón azul y un chaleco blanco con mangas azules*

-entonces yo este-dijo Ichigo tomando un conjunto parecido al de Pudding solo que este tenia mangas cortas*

-OK, ahora regresen a su habitación y descansen el entrenamiento de mañana será riguroso

-OK-las chicas se retiraron (N/a: ehhh se me olvido… ya es de noche :P) Sakura se dio un buen baño y se recostó, rogando por que la mañana siguiente sea mejor que ese día…

Bueno… las parejas… las pondre a votacion… y otras parejas q ustedes sugieran

Sakura y Shirogane 1

Shirogane y Mint

Lettuce y Pai

Pudding y Taruto

Zakuro y Keiichiro

Ichigo y Kisshu 2 contando con migo

Ichigo y Shirgane 1

Ichigo y Aoyama

LA ROPA DE LAS CHICAS:

Mint: .

Zakuro: .

Lettuce: .com/media/largest_

Pudding: .com/img/item/194/309/410/g_

Ichigo: .


End file.
